


Secrets

by florence1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florence1/pseuds/florence1
Summary: After the Wizarding War, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Headmaster McGonagall insisted that the former seventh years go back and repeat their year. As Hermione Granger was making her way down the corridor, she heard strange noises coming from an empty, abandoned classroom. She and Pansy Parkinson happened to be by the classroom at the same time, resulting in images that would scar their minds forever.





	Secrets

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair as she made her way down the corridor, her Gryffindor robes swishing against her leg with each step she took. She had been studying late at the library, and time had seemed to slip past her.

Wetting her lips, she continued her way down. She paused, her eyes widening as she heard a soft moan fill the hall. Almost choking on her saliva, her eyebrows furrowed as she saw someone coming into view.

"Granger?"

Hermione felt a sigh of relief pass her lips as she saw it was Pansy. 

"Parkinson? What are you doing out so late?" She asked softly, making her way towards the girl. 

They had made amends with each other at the beginning of their year, and they seemed to be doing just fine without their constant bickering. "I was looking for Theodore, he's been very distant lately, and I was worried," the girl said. Hermione nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

It was nice to see that Pansy was worried about someone that wasn't Malfoy. Hermione guessed that they had been dating lately, and that was the reason to her suddenly nice behavior towards her. 

"I haven't-" her words were cut off by another moan filling the hall. Hermione's cheeks went a blazing red as she looked at Pansy.

"You heard that, right?" She asked, hoping she wasn't hearing things. Parkinson nodded, turning her head to the side. Both of the girls' eyes landed on a classroom door. 

"Maybe two people are having a late night shag?" Pansy suggested, raising her eyebrow.

Hermione let out a quiet laugh as she watched Pansy creep towards the door. Pansy only shook her head, casting a disillusionment charm on the both of them. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, shaking her head wildly. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," she scolded the girl. Pansy rolled her eyes, but noticed that Hermione couldn't see her. "Oh, come on, I just want to know who it is."

Hermione watched as the dark haired girl gently opened the door, a creak following as she did. The two figures were oblivious to the girls as another moan passed one of they boys’ lips lips. 

"Draco," moaned the boy softly. Hermione's mouth flew open as she stared at the two nude boys. It was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two sworn enemies.

"Say my name again," the blonde boy growled huskily, his lips trailing a path from the boys' lips to his neck. Harry obliged, saying Draco's name once more, louder than the last time.

"Merlin's beard," Hermione whispered, her eyes wide as she backed up, her back hitting against the classroom wall. 

She couldn't see Pansy, but she guessed that she had the same reaction. Covering her mouth, she turned towards the door quickly, rushing out of the room.

As Hermione took off the charm, she looked around the hall wildly, her heart beating quickly. Pansy soon emerged from the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Oh my gods, that was-" Pansy was left speechless as she ran a hand through her hair.

Hermione caught sight of Pansy’s red face, and guessed she was just the same. "I don't know what to say," the bushy haired girl said, running a hand over her reddened face. "They act like they don't like each other, like they despise each other but-" she didn't finish her sentence as another moan filled the hall. 

"Bloody hell," Pansy groaned, grabbing Hermione's arm and rushing down the hall.

When the two moved away from the horrid scene, Hermione was pacing up and down the hall, trying to get everything processed through her mind. "I- they both- they hate each other!" She squeaked out.

"It didn't seem like that just now," Pansy said, her lips set in a straight line. 

She was completely confused, and didn't know how to react, unlike Hermione who was digging a hole into the floor from her constant pacing. "Hermione Granger!" Pansy snapped, grabbing the girl’s attention.

"What?" Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed at Pansy. "You expect for me to just let this slide? He's my best friend for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She didn't mind Harry being with Draco, but it hurt her that he didn't tell her anything of the two.

A frown marred the know-it-all's face as she let out a small sigh, plopping on the ground next to Pansy’s feet. "I'm just so confused." She said softly, moving to the side as Pansy sat herself down also.

Hermione leaned her head on the girls shoulder, no discomfort between the two. It was like they were both meant to be like that; at that exact moment, in that exact spot.

"I'm going to ask Harry about it in the morning during breakfast," she said with a sigh. 

Pansy only nodded, leaning her head comfortingly against Hermione's, their hair mixing together. "And I'll ask Draco about it. I have known him for years," she said with an empty laugh.

Hermione guessed that she felt the same as she did. She guessed Pansy felt hurt that Draco didn't go to her about it. Letting out a small sigh, Hermione turned to face Pansy, a small smile on her face. 

"We should get back to our Common Rooms, it's already past curfew and we don't need a prefect catching us." She said with a small laugh, standing up.

Hermione outstretched her hand to Pansy, helping the girl up. "I'll speak to Harry tomorrow, I'll tell you how it goes." She said, smiling at the girl. Pansy nodded, her brown eyes glancing over Hermione's face. She felt her heart race under the girls gaze and soon shifted her eyes away.

"So, um, see you then," a smile quirked at her lips and Pansy nodded. "Yeah, see you then," the girl said, before leaning down and giving a small peck to Hermione's cheek.

Both girls' faces flushed a bright red as Pansy quickly turned, walking away swiftly. 

Hermione was left in a trance, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

Shaking her head, she made her way up to the seventh floor, whispering the password to the portrait and making her way up to the dorm. She ignored the way her cheek felt warm where Pansy’s lips were before. She ignored the way her stomach was a raging mess, and she ignored the way her thoughts were racing about the girl.

After a nice shower, she got herself into her nightgown, soon falling asleep. 

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson turned on her side, clutching the blanket with her hand. She felt like a complete idiot for doing that to Hermione. She tried so hard to keep her damned feelings hidden, yet there she went and kissed her damn cheek.

Turning on her back, she placed her hand on her stomach, ignoring the gut turning feeling inside of it. It wasn't at all like butterflies, it felt like someone was stabbing and twisting her insides. 

"Damn her," she muttered lowly, her dark brown eyes staring at the dark ceiling.  
If only Theo had just been to their little meeting on time. He would've helped her forget about the girl. Biting down on her lip sharply, she turned on her side, closing her eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

\--

When Hermione awoke that morning she lay staring at the ceiling. The previous night's events rushed through her mind as she let out a small inaudible sigh. It was a Saturday, which meant they didn't have classes. It meant time with Harry, or she hoped.

After getting herself in a simple pair of jeans and a jumper, she made her way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron already there. Her eyes shot to the Slytherin table where she eyed Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes met her warm brown ones, only for him to cock an eyebrow as if teasing her.

Hermione felt her insides burn as she shifted her gaze to the girl next to him; Pansy. Dark eyes met light ones and Hermione quickly turned away, making her way to the Gryffindor table. "Hey," she said with a small smile, sitting herself down. "Morning 'Mione," Ron said, shoving his mouth with bacon. Hermione scrunched up her nose in distaste, shaking her head.

Their shared kiss in the Chamber of Secrets was a 'mistake' as Ron so kindly put it. He left Hermione heartbroken for months, and she only just got over him. Shaking her head, she looked at Harry who was silent. "Are you alright?" She asked, eyeing him.

Harry gave her a forced smile, shifting in his seat as if in pain. That seemed to hit Hermione like a brick, he and Draco did have sex. And he was bottom. "Yeah, I'm just a bit sore from Quidditch Practice." He said with a shrug.

It surprised Hermione how easily he could lie to her. 

"Are you coming to Hogsmead with me and Ron today?" She asked the boy, only for him to shake his head. "I promised Ginny that I would help her on the Potions assignment." He lied, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Hermione's shoulders sagged at his lies. She knew Ginny had already finished the assignment, and it hurt her how he could lie so easily. "Oh, alright, but do you have a minute before we leave? I wanted to talk to you about something." She said, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice in her goblet.

Harry frowned, an eyebrow raised at her. "You can't tell me right now?" He asked. 

Hermione shook her head, eyeing Ron. He wouldn't take the news so well. 

"I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind, I'll just tell her before we leave an-" 

"No!" Harry abruptly cut her off, shocking her. "I mean, it's alright, you're right, she wouldn't mind. I'll tell her when I meet her." He said with a smile. Hermione gave a silent huff, taking a bite of her food.

Meanwhile, Pansy was eyeing Draco, her eyes searching him. "Is there a reason you've been staring at me like I've grown three heads all morning?" He asked, his tone bland. 

Pansy only narrowed her eyes even more, resulting in him letting out a huff. "You're one weird girl, you know?" He said with a chuckle, finishing up his food. Pansy only let out a grunt, standing up as he did.

Draco only shook his head, walking out of the Great Hall with Pansy hot on his heels. "Are you going to do this all day?" He asked with a loud sigh. 

The girl only nodded, not speaking. He rolled his grey eyes, making his way down the hall. A dark, messy haired boy with round glasses bumped his shoulder.

Pansy noted that Hermione was by his side, Weasley nowhere to be found. "Watch where you're going, Potter." He spat, his eyes narrowed. "Maybe if you actually paid attention, you wouldn't have bumped into me, ferret." Harry growled back.

Draco made his way towards him, his face right by his, him having to lean down slightly to the shorter boy. "Maybe if you didn't walk with your head in your arse then you would've notice that other people were walking too, scarhead."

Harry gave a snort, before making a sympathetic face, "Is that the best insult you could come up with? What's wrong- forgot all the old ones? Wish you had a Remembrall like Neville’s now, don't you?"

Draco's face was beyond red as he narrowed his eyes, placing his hands firmly on his chest before shoving. Harry stumbled back, catching himself before he fell. 

"Watch yourself, Potter," he growled before turning away. Pansy only stared after him as he left before turning to Harry. 

"We saw the two of you last night," she blurted loudly, making Draco stop in his fast paced steps. They were all thankful that the hall was empty.

"Excuse me?" Draco hissed, quickly making his way over to the three. Harry only stood frozen in place, his face getting gradually a darker shade of red. "We- as in me and Hermione Granger- saw you and Potter shagging."

Draco only stood where he was, feeling himself crumble apart. Harry rushed forward, shaking his head wildly. "Why would I get on with Malfoy? He's a disgusting ferret," he said, scrunching his nose up.

Both girls saw through his act. Maybe it was because of his red face, or maybe it was Draco Malfoy's hurt look at the boys' choice of words. 

Hermione let out a sigh, grabbing Harry by the arm. She looked at Pansy to grab Draco. "We all have to talk." She said, walking with the boys and Pansy up to the seventh floor. She paced in front of the wall three times before a door appeared. She took them to the Room of Requirement. 

"Go on in then," she said to the boys, holding the door open for them. The two made their way in, sitting themselves on opposite sofas.

Once Hermione and Pansy had themselves situated, sitting themselves side by side. 

"How did it happen?" Hermione was the first to break the silence. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said sternly, refusing to meet anyone's gazed. He looked angry, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was at himself or at them. "Oh, cut the crap!" Pansy yelled, a scoff passing her lips.

"We both heard Potter moaning your name in the classroom an-" Draco abruptly stood up, his eyes narrowed at Pansy. "Like you're one to judge me! You're obsessed over that bush of a girl next to you!"

Pansy stood up also, her cheeks blazing a bright red. "I never said I was judging you! I only wanted to know why you never told me! I'm your best friend for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed.

"Guys," Hermione said softly.

"I never told you cause you'd act like this! You're angry at me for having fucking feelings!" Draco roared.

"Guys," Harry cut in.

"I'm only angry cause you never fucking told me!" Pansy yelled, making her way over to Draco. "And how dare you say that about, Hermione!" Pansy was already close to Draco, her fist clenched.

"Guys, let's just-"

"Say what? That she's an ugly, bushy haired know-it-all? I'm surprised you even fancy her! She's a mudblo-" Pansy’s fist connected with his face, the force of her hit throwing him to the floor. 

"Don't you fucking dare call her that." She hissed lowly, her eyes aflame as she stared down at Draco who was getting himself up, his jaw clenched.

Hermione quickly ran over to Pansy, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back before she could lunge at him. 

While Hermione had Pansy, Harry ran over to Draco, grabbing onto his arm rather roughly, an angry look on his face. "What'd I fucking tell you about calling her that?" He growled lowly, only to have Draco look at him apologetically.

Draco pulled an angry Harry into his arms, his mouth gently pressed to the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I was just angry." He whispered softly, "I won't do it again, I promise." Harry let out a small sigh, wrapping his arms around the boys frame. 

The two completely forgot about the two girls in the room. "And this was all we had to know." Hermione said softly, grabbing Pansy’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and walking out of the room, the girl by her side lovingly.

-Fin.-


End file.
